Summer Exposition
by kelanime16
Summary: Sachie gets a job, unfortunately so does Rakuto... S&R!
1. Job

Wild Ones

School was so hectic and I'm happy its over for now. Rakuto still calls himself my guardian and my grandpa keeps checking on my school grades. The gang well, there still here and they act crazy as usual.

"Princess!" Rakuto ran to me, "I was so worried about you." He took my hand and drew me to him.

"I'm fine." I felt my chest pounding, so close to him. Why did he have to be so close! "You didn't need to worry." I lightly brushed my bangs from my face trying to distract him from being so close to me.

He smiled warmly, " But, its my duty to protect the princess. Shall we go?" I followed him, he seemed to be in a good mood today. Yesterday he was a little moody so I bought him a candy, it cheered him up a whole lot. But, right after I did that, he bought me one too, so he wouldn't feel bad for not giving me anything.

I sighed, making him turn to me automatically looking worried, "Are you tired Sachie my princess? Do you need some rest?"

I smiled, he always was a worry wart. "No, its not that. I was just thinking, of what to do during the summer." I lied, well maybe it was a half lie, because I actually didn't know how to spend my summer. Should I get a job?

When I cleared my mind, Rakuto was staring at me. I gulped, "What? Did I say something out loud or something?"

He stared intently at me, piercing me with his eyes. Then he laughed, "You are very expressive Sachii."

I glared daggers at him, "What do you mean expressive?!" I walked a little faster, not noticing the road was very bumpy. I slid on a rock and yelped. Rakuto caught me in his arms and with a serious expression asked, "Are you okay?"

I simply nodded 'yes', when he looked at me that way it was hard for me to speak. Why did I fell that way? Its not like I like him a whole lot or something! He sighed, "Its my fault, I made you upset, caused you to trip. I'm sorry princess."

"Don't apologize." I sternly announced, "I shouldn't have gotten angry." I did have a tendency to get angry over something little.

He was about to say something more but I cut him off, "So, what are you doing this summer?" He looked shocked at my question, then he softly said to me in a whisper, "I'm spending my summer with you."

My mind went into complete shock, I could hardly breath. Of all the things to say! But its not like he was lying to me. I maintained composure then said, "You don't have to, besides I plan to get a job."

His paused then said in complete seriousness, "I plan to be there everyday, rain or shine. As your caretaker, It is my duty to protect you. I want to take care of you. I wont ever leave your side."

At first I couldn't even think, all I could hear were his words ringing in my head. Slowly I took in his meaning, and smiled. He was an okay caretaker, but sometimes he took his job way too seriously.

"Thank you." I held his hand all the way home even though both our palms were sweaty. I wanted so badly to pry my hand away but he had a firm hold. I gave up and went inside the house. The gang were there waiting for me.

"PRINCESS!" "Is there anything you need?!" "We are here to help!" "PRINCESS!" "Welcome BACK!"

I waved to them all, and quickly went into my room. Rakuto was by me for one second then he disappeared somewhere in the house. I sighed, "Finally, some peace and quiet." I got out my backpack and planned on chunking it in the trash. School was over for now, so I didn't need it anymore. I changed back into normal clothes. I hated the school uniforms, they were so constrictive and so uncomfortable. I slid on a short skirt and matching shirt. It was way more comfortable then skirt I was required to wear at school. I lazily stretched, and walked into the hall. The gang were waiting for me, "Sachie, what do you want to eat for dinner?" "Where are you going?" "Do you need something?"

I answered, "I don't think I need anything. You can make whatever you like for supper."

I saw the newspaper, sitting across the room. I looked around to see if the coast was clear of the gang. If they saw me choose a place to work at, then they would surely give that place a visit. Maybe they would even threaten the manager. That would totally ruin my summer plans! I seized the newspaper and hid it in my arms. I held it tightly and stealthily made my way out of the living room. I spotted Rakuto around the other side of the house. I navigated around where I saw him and snuck behind a little corner of the house. I glanced around for anyone, finding no one I opened it to the add section. I skimmed down the list.

A waitress job! I would so go for that. But how would I call the number with so many people around. I know! I'll go to the store for girls stuff! The gang would back off, because it's a girl thing they can't interfere with. I'll tell Rakuto that I don't want him there it would make me uncomfortable. Yeah! "Its full proof!"

I walked over to the gang, "I need to go to the store to buy girl stuff. It would make me uncomfortable if you guys were present."

The gang looked distraught, "Are you sure?"

I covered my face, "Yes, I'm sure."

They backed off really fast, then Rakuto came in with grandpa. I told them what I was doing, they said they would refrain from following. I was so relieved. I practically had to stop myself from running to the restaurant. I peered inside, it seemed really fancy. Why didn't I call the number first? Now, I seem to anxious! Finally, I walked in. I asked for an application and I filled it out. They said they would call me after they looked over the other applicants. That probably meant that I wouldn't get the job. I sighed in frustration. Well, I guess I had to buy something at the store. I walked inside, got girly socks and a spaghetti strap shirt. When I got home, everybody was waiting for me.

"Princess! Your back!"

"Yeah." I smiled brightly. I held the bags tightly to me, all the way to my room. That's finally over! I let out a big sigh of relief. I set down the bags, and plopped on my bed. How was I to get to work? I needed to create a system according to the shifts I was give. That's if I get the job.


	2. Exceptance

**The next day:**

**My cell phone rang and I answered,**

"**Hello?"**

"**Miss Sachie?"**

"**This is she."**

"**Good, well Miss Sachie we have a spot open and we were wondering if you would like the job?"**

**I squealed with delight, "I would like the job, sir."**

"**Thank you for your time, how about you come by tomorrow and we'll discuss your work schedule?"**

"**Yes sir, I'll be there." I smile brightly and hung up. I got the job! Piece of cake! Now, how to avoid Rakuto and the gang? I know….**

**The next day…**

**I smirked, this plan would totally work. They were all avoiding me. I just had to get rid of Rakuto. He kept following me no matter how revealing I dressed. I yawned rather loudly.**

"**Sachie are you tired? You should go rest." Rakuto pointed out.**

"**But I'm not sleepy." I yawned sleepily. He steered me to my room, "Now you will not leave until you take your nap." He addressed me like a child.**

"**But." I mumbled.**

"**Sachie, take a nap." He closed the door.**

**Perfect! Now all I had to do was wait five minutes! I laid in my bed, and slowed down my breathing. He opened the door, I could tell by the sounds he made that he was in the room. I kept my eyes closed as I felt his footsteps come closer. He seemed to stay there for eternity, but he left eventually. I sighed greatly to myself, I did it. Now I had to leave through the window. I grabbed some nice clothes and held them close to me. I opened the window, but first checked to make sure I locked my bedroom door. I slid onto the side of the house. I gulped when I looked down below. Keeping my cool, I inched to the side of the railing. My foot slipped but gratefully I held onto the railing hard enough. Now my heart was really pounding. I slid down the railing and landed roughly on the ground. Ouch! That really hurt! I got up dusted myself off, still holding the bag I edged around to the other side of the house. I gasped as I saw Rakuto sitting around the corner. He turned his head my direction but I hid before he could see me. I sprinted the opposite direction, tripped over a stub and landed in a bush. I brushed myself all over again, then left. I was so glad the gang ate around this time otherwise I would have already been caught. **

**Briskly, I walked to a nearby gas station and changed my clothes there. I had to dress nice if I was going to make a good impression. Combing my hair back, I smiled because I really did look nice. Confidently I walked straight to the restaurant. I was so in a good mood! Reaching the restaurant I realized I couldn't stay long. I guess I would have to rush things, with the manager. **

**I was spotted by the manager right away. He smiled warmly, "Miss Sachie?"**

"**Yes?" I respectfully replied.**

"**I will have you work with one of our newest employees, so you can learn with him. I hope you don't mind starting today."**

"**That's okay." I guess I would be working with a rookie.**

**The manager looked freaked out to me. I thought he seemed pretty scared. He was all fidgety. It took me a moment but I figured out why. I scanned the restaurant and found Rakuto. I should have known he would find out! He smiled and walked towards me.**

"**We have been waiting for you Sachie, my princess."**

"**We?"**

"**Yes, the gangs in the back." He pointed toward the back of the room.**

**I gasped, "You just had to." I was so horrified. I couldn't even get a job without someone finding out about it. I stormed away from him. **

"**Umm, Boss, can I take a break?" Rakuto asked.**

"**Oh, right away." My manager let me leave quickly.**

**I ran like I had never run before. I didn't know where I was headed but I didn't want to face them. They made me so mad! Why can't they just let me do what I want without them interfering? Dodging traffic, I wound up going toward the ocean. I could smell the salt water, I slipped off my shoes and I could feel the soft sand beneath my feet. The wind flowed across my face and soothed my mind. Slowly I walked across the sand to the waters edge. I remember when it was just my mother and I. I miss those days. I sat along the bank and watched the waves roll in. It was dinner time I was supposed to have made dinner, but I didn't want to face them after what they had done to me. "Why can't they trust me to be okay by myself?"**

"**We do trust you." Rakuto had been following me quietly the whole time! He was a little sad at distressing me, "I am so sorry Miss Sachie. I only got the job so that no customers would upset you."**

**Leave to Rakuto to think about my well being. I sighed. I guess I would be stuck with him no matter what. "I'll work there but on one condition. The gang can't hang out there."**

**The gang all moaned somewhere nearby. They followed me too! I skimmed the area and found them huddled in the tree's. I smirked, "You could get insects on you."**

**They all jumped off. "AGH! Get it off! Get it off!"**

**I laughed and Rakuto did too. When the gang was ahead of us he took my hand and said, "I hope I will not be a burden. I promise I wont follow you around to the bathroom of course."**

"**But you'll be waiting for me outside."**

"**Miss Sachie I would never do that." He leaned in close to my face and seriously looked me in the eyes.**

_**Right. At least I wouldn't have to worry about intruders. **_**We walked home together swinging hands because I couldn't stay still. He didn't seem to mind, he even had a smile on his face. **


End file.
